2 years
by twilight geek12
Summary: It's been 2 years since I seen Edward last I've moved to England with my dad and my mum died 2 months after he left me. Now my dad beats me and I miss them oh and I forgot to say I'm still a klutz's.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since I seen Edward last I've moved to England with my dad and my mum died 2 months after he left me. Now my dad beats me I get picked on at school and I miss them oh and I forgot to say I'm still a klutz's.

A different day at school.

When I got to school after my dad's beating now I had a bruise on my face great I saw a volvo the same one Edward used to drive then there they were all of them stood around the car with a teacher I heard my name being called it was the teacher by the car then when they turned around there eyes were wide with shock. "This is Bella..." the teacher started they all said

"We know each other all ready," said Emmet"

Oh ok Bella do you mind taking them over to the office,"

"Uhh sure sir," I started to walk and when we were out of sight everyone stopped and said "Bella"

"Yep here we are see you,"

"Bella come to this address." Said Alice

"Um sure."

At least one of the Cullen's were in everyone of my class great

I never went to the Cullen's so I wonder if they will say anything to me at school.

THE NEXT MORAING

Well since my dad has hit me this moaning I have to cover the red mark that will make itself in to a bruise with foundation at least he only hit me once instead of like five. I got changed into some cloths with most English school's you have to wear uniform but with my school we wear it once every two months. I double checked my bag to make sure I had everything then I started to make my way to school.

JUST OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL GATES

Since the Cullen's are so say 17-18 only Jasper Emmet and Rose can drive because Alice and Edward are only 17. As I was walking in they were parking up they called my name but I had earphones in so I pretended that I didn't hear them. But they were able to get to me any way.

"Hey Bella/not so little Human can I give you a hug pretty please," Emmet asked with a pout on his face I just nodded then I was lifted into the air.

"Emmet can't breathe,"

"Oh yh sorry Bella, so why didn't you come last night,"

"I had homework to do and no lift there since I'm not allowed to drive in the country.


	2. Please

This is my first fan fic please let me know what you think I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters this is my story.

"Oh ok so we'll pick you up at 6 tonight then we really did miss you all of us," Emmet said sounding a little sad.

"We really did miss you Bella," said the voice it was Edward all I can say is I was saved by the bell.

The next two classes I had with Edward well this was going to be fun at least none of the Cullen's are in my touter . First class was science and Edward was moved to sit by me we were learning about cells so when the teacher said we had to work with whoever we were sat next to I got scared I haven't talked to Edward in 2 years what will he think of me now.

"Off you go class you have the rest of this lesson to complete the sheet," with that the teacher sat down at her desk typing A e-mail.

"Right should we get to work?" Edward asked

"Yh ok." I reached out for my pen and I hit my bad wrist on the table I held my wrist with tears in my eyes just then Edward got back with what we needed for the sheet and of courses he seen me.

"Bella are you ok,"

I shook my head and let the tears stream down my face

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked looking worried

"I just hit my bad wrist on the table now it hurts,"

"Oh do you need to go to the school nurse,"

"No it's fine now," and with that we got on with are work.

When we got out of the classroom Edward turned to me and said

"Bella can I look at your wrist cuz your still crying,"

I nodded my head he picked up my wrist.

"It looks fine," Then we stared to walk to are next class math I hated it he said

"Bella I'm really sorry for leaving you when you were 15 I heard about your mum and we all came looking for you and of course you know your my stinger so please can we just pick up from we left off please I love you."

"Yes," is all I could say since there were some pupils around we went for the hand holding rather than the full on making out in front of everyone.


	3. the gang and tears

**This is my first fan fic please let me know what you think I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters this is my story.**

We walked to math hand in hand Alice is in are math class she smiled and said

"I told you she would say yes oh and hey Bella,"

"Hey Alice how long does it take Mr Morgan to open a door,"

"Well right about now," answered Alice

"Class line up I want to get I to pairs boy and girl pairs and you have to pair up with someone you haven't sat next to before then you an come in and take a seat next to you partner ok let's get going,"

"Well Bella I haven't sat next to you so shall we?" Edward asked in a really strong British accent.

"We shall," I answered back using my pretty strong British accent we held each others hand and walked in and sat on a single table in the middle row because I need to wear glasses now oh joy I normally just wear my contacts.

Well maths dragged on Edward was playing with my fingers and hair just like he used to. After what seemed like 5 hours the bell rang.

"Yes break," most of the pupils said

Me, Edward and Alice went to go fin the rest of the gang

"Ooohhh Eddie asked Bella out again kiss-kiss lover boy." Emmet said well making kissing noises.

"Shut it Emmet don't call me that again oh and what did you do to make Rose so pissed off this morning?" asked Edward

"Oh well you know I was meant to go out on the date thing with her but I went out with you guys she had something special planed (Emmet was wiggling his eyebrows now) and we got back late well I said sorry to her and tried making it up to her you know man style and she slapped me and said,"

"No sex for 2 months," Rose said as she walked to the gang

"But Rose babe what I I'm good PROMISE I'll be good," he said kissing her cheek she pushed him off and said "No"

"So Bella you still want to come around after that,"

I had totally forgot about going there

"I'll have to ask my dad first but um I'm uh sure he'll let me," I said trying not to show any fear because the last time I asked to go somewhere he was drunk with some of his friends he rapped me and so did his friends only the thought of that made me want to cry.

"Bella re you alright it looks like your about to cry?" asked Edwards concerned voice.

"Yh I'm fine just thinking about my mum," and that was it I started crying

"God Bella come here," Edward pulled me closer to him so I could hide my face in his shirt

"ssshhhh Bella it's alright sssssshhhh," Then I stopped come on

"I'll walk you to class were are you next,"

"I have D+T cooking in D2,"

"Ok let's go," And with that he took my hand and walked us to D+T he was right next door in D3 so we said we'll meet up outside them.


	4. Oh no

**This is my first fan fic please let me know what you think I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters this is my story.**

After D+T it was lunch after lunch I had a double lesson on science with Edward at the end of the day we met outside the café.

"So Bella we'll pick you up at 6," is that alright with you asked Alice

"Yh that will be fine you know where your going right,"

"Bella do you really have to ask," said the gang

"Well I guess not," I said I moved to the side and nearly fell over Edward caught me thank-god that would have been painful.

"Ok I've got to go see you guys at 6." After a round of hugs and goodbyes I walked home hoping Charlie would be drunk so he won't care were I go well I turns out that luck wasn't on my side today I would have to ask him to go this might end bad.

**5:40 **

Time to ask dad I mean Charlie if I can go well hear go's nothing

"Hey um dad can I go round a friends house at 6 there coming to pick me up."

Charlie didn't know about the Cullen's thank-you since I was only 15 when we were in America. I looked at Charlie's face I don't think this is going to end well I hope Alice has seen what happens.

"You want to go out with your friends I take it that what you been by friends is boyfriend because your just a big slut who opens her legs to every desperate boy you meet I'm right aren't I you like being fucked by those teenage boys well lucky for you my friends are coming around it a"

He didn't get to finish his sentence the door opened and in came some of his drunk friends on of the passed him a bottle of Volker he downed 2 bottles well one of his friend came up behind me and hugged me and kissed my neck I tried to move but some ales had hold of me his had moved to my breast he started rubbing it and stared to dry hump me

"Do you mind Charlie I want to have a bit of fun with her," he asked and slapped me really hard on my back and ass.

"Sure I don't care why don't you chose a few more people to go with you I'm sure everybody wants there fun,"

There were a round of yes's. Oh no. not even a second later the door was broken and in came 7 not so happy Cullen's

"Hey now did you get in hear,"

Edward walked over to me twisted the men's hand and grabbed me and moved me behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," shouted Emmet

"We were Teaching her a lesson she's a dumb whore." I remember Charlie saying I was clutching my arm to my chest I could feel blood in my mouth.

Edward picked me up and walked outside with Charsile hot on his hills then just then I burst out crying Edward pulled me to him.

"sssssshhhhhhh Bella it's over now ssshhhh is it ok if my dad checks you over I just nod my head not trusting my voice.

**At the Cullen's after Bella check up with everyone in a room.**

I was sat on Edward's lap check on his chest.

"Bella why didn't you tell us about him," Esme asked

I just shrugged my shoulders

"How did it start," asked Edward

"Well I'll just start from the start."

**Cliff hanger I'll try to update tomorrow to all people who are reading with if not I will update every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. **


	5. the new me

**This is my first fan fic please let me know what you think I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters this is my story.**

"Well when my mum died my da-Charlie started drinking and doing drugs he started mixing in with the wrong sort of people, so when they were all drunk they go to his house and well you see what happened there so there's how it started oh and I forgot to say he said he was doing it because I looked like my mum." By then I was crying

"ssshhhh Bella come on it's alright…..well it's not but you know what I mean right?" asked Edward I just nodded because I didn't trust my voice.

"Ok so it's settled your coming to live with us in America." Sid Esme

"I've already talked to them so don't say no right lets get packing again,"

"Oh can I get Bella some cloths first but I'll go alone I don't think she's up to it are you Bella ,"

"No not really sorry Alice,"

"Right then dad said we have to go on 2 different planes 4 people on 1 the rest on the other." Emment informed us.

"Ok so Bella you will go with Edward with Jasper and Alice on the first flight the rest of us will take the other one after you." Everyone muttered there "Ok mum" before going to pack

"Come on Bella you can come with me if you want," said Edward I just lifted my arms saying that I wanted a piggy back he just smiled and put me on his back when we got to his room he placed me on the bed getting his bags to put his things in we didn't have to be at the airport in till 8:00 at it's only 5 now so we had plenty of time. When he had finished we went to the car to go get something to eat for me. When we got back Alice had just arrived back from shopping.

"Oh Bella I bought these really cute shoes for you,"

"Let me seen," Let's say I've changed from being a tom-boy and if I didn't have so many bruises I would wear skirts and dresses I love them.

**Sorry it's short but I'll update as soon as I can I'm just really busy.**

**Everyone's ages **

_**Bella – 16 ½ **_

_**Edward – 17 **_

_**Emmet – 18 **_

_**Alice – 17 **_

_**Rose – 18 **_

_**Jasper – 18 **_

_**Esme – 27**_

_**Charslie – 28 **_

_**Charlie – 36**_

**Let me know if I've missed anyone I hope you enjoy reading if anyone is really reading this any more **


	6. My new life

This is my first fan fic please let me know what you think I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters this is my story.

"Right we have 15 minutes in till we have to leave so I'll pack Bella's bag and you and Edward can go put everything in the car," Said Alice. Me and Edward walked upstairs to get the bags the time we put them in the car Alice put my new cloths in the car we were off to the airport.

**On the plane**

We found are seats on the plane and sat down. It took about 8 ½ hours to get back at least we only need to be on one plane.

"Bella you should go to sleep." Edward told me I mumbled ok and place my head on his shoulder at shut my eyes letting the dark take over.

**Back in America **

Edward walked me to a bed and I fell back to sleep. I woke up screaming

"Bella Bella come one stop screaming your safe," I stopped and burst out crying Edward wrapped his arms around me. After a while I stopped

"Are you ok" Edward asked

"Yh I'm fine It was just a nightmare," I told him "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 we don't have to go to school in till next week so what do you want to do?" He asked

"Maybe we should un-pack and I need something to eat,"

"I'll get you something to eat you can get dressed," once I was dressed and I had ate Breakfast the others walked in we talked for a while then we went to go unpack. When we had finished we went down stairs.

"I said NO Emmet get it in to your head you ass,"

"Rose please,"

"What are they shouting about?" I asked Edward

"I'm not sure there thinking about to many things to know,"

"We are shouting because Emmet can't keep his hand off me even though he knows that is no sex for 2 mouths,"

"Oh just hit him Rose," I told her

"ok me and Bella are going out to get a bit of fresh air see you in a bit," and with that we walked out of the door.

I was just thinking this is my new life.

**There is going to be one more chapter the this is finished because I have some more ideas for a new story and this was only meant to be a one - shot hope you enjoy let me know what you think.**


	7. I love you

**This is my first fan fic please let me know what you think I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters this is my story.**

**In the forest**

"I missed this place," I said as I sat down

"Yh so have I. I found another place like this in England it wasn't as nice but it was nice to go and sit down when the sun was out."

After a little while of talking I got on to Edwards back and he took of running

**Back at the Cullen house **

"Oh there you to are Bella we've got food for you we are going to have a movie night," Emmet informed us. We sat down I had a bowl of popcorn sat on Edwards lap we were watching this movie about zombies it was really funny. Are next movie was chosen by the girls we were watching the devil wars Prada the boys got bored but after a while when that has finished then they got to pick it was 12 o clock we watched this movie about these things that go around ripping off human heads. The last things I remember is Edward saying he was going to take me to bed. Then I woke up screaming.

"Bella Bella calm down" I heard a velvet voice say it was Edward my Edward

"You ok?" He asked "Yh I'm fine just a nightmare about that movie,"

"Ok then go back to sleep I'll stay"

"ok I love you" I said as I snuggled in to his chest

"I love you two," with that I fell asleep this was my new life and I love it.


End file.
